All it Takes is One
by Belle Goode
Summary: The fifth Charli installment is finally here! Back from the academy and an officially sworn in officer, Charli has no clue what her first day back will hold. But with a murder in the wings and her family by her side, she soon finds out that when push comes to shove, she can make it through anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

"H. We have a situation. I need you to come to the crime scene."

"I'm on my way." and he drove to the location. Stepping out of his Hummer, he walked into the abandoned building and immediately noticed Calleigh standing around a group of people. He approached. "What have we got?"

Calleigh stood back to reveal a girl who looked to be in her late teens and was in the corner. "No one can get close to her. There's blood everywhere and we don't know what of it, if any, is hers. But every time someone gets within ten feet..." and the girl screamed a blood curdling scream and tried to back up farther into the corner. "We've already removed the dead body."

Horatio saw the fear in every part of her being, from her light auburn hair to her worn out tennis shoes and instantly told everyone to back up and to move to another part of the building. He helped usher everyone away from the immediate area and walking to within fifteen feet of the girl, he leaned against the wall and scooted down until he was sitting on the floor, linking his arms loosely around his knees. After a half an hour of silence, he moved a little closer. He cocked his head slightly and looked at her. "You okay?"

She had stared at him the entire time, untrusting emerald eyes, waiting for him to rush her like everyone else had. But he hadn't. He'd just sat there. Not asking her questions, not making her talk, just sitting there.

Calleigh watched as the time passed by. She noticed a familiar figure walk into the door and she smiled at the girl. "Hey." and she reached out, giving her a hug, and noticing the new badge.

"Hey." she said back quietly. "What's up?"

"He's trying to get her to talk. No one can get close to her."

"If anyone can do it, it's him." she spoke from personal experience. It had been a long six months since Sky's memorial. And he had stayed true to his nature the entire time, being there when she needed it, and even a voice on the phone or a returned letter when she was going through the police academy. This was her first day back and she hadn't seen any of them since the ceremony a couple of weeks before for her graduation into the force, and even then had been a quick dinner and congratulations before they had to all leave and go back home. She knew he hadn't seen her yet so she hung back and watched him work.

He scooted just a little closer, gaging her reaction to his advancement. She didn't move, but she didn't freak out either. "Are you hurt?"

She simply stared at him, waiting still, for him to make his move. She'd seen him inch closer, but for some reason, he seemed harmless. And that he actually wanted to help her. She wondered if she would ever feel like someone wanted to help her. He had not only lessened the threat by just sitting there, but when he first got there, he had moved everyone out of there completely. He had done that to keep her from feeling threatened.

No one ever took that much time and worry into making her feel secure. It was definitely different. And he wasn't talking down to her when he asked her questions either. There didn't seem to be an ulterior motive behind his asking if she was alright and if she was hurt. After another long silence, he moved closer and asked her if he could call her something.

She debated talking to him and telling him her name was Justice. She hated her name. She swore her mother had been high when she named her. But instead, she stayed quiet. Then suddenly he asked out of the blue, "I'm going to get some water brought over here. Are you thirsty?"

He had asked so innocently that it was impossible not to answer. She nodded lightly.

He looked up and noticed a familiar smile that made his face almost light up. "Hey Charli? Can you bring a couple of bottles of water over here?"

Smiling bigger she nodded and slowly approached. "Hey H." she said quietly, handing him the bottles. He pushed one of them toward the girl in the corner, then grinned at the one who had now squatted down to him, as if completely ignoring the fact that the other was huddled there.

"Hey sweetheart. See the badge."

"I know right!" and she posed, showing it off with a proud smile. "It's so strange not juggling school and work now!"

"Is today your first day back?"

"It is. Do you need a hand with anything?"

"Nope. Just having a conversation. We're good. Thanks for checking though."

"No problem. I'll be over there with Calleigh if you change your mind. Remind me to hug you later, when you're not sitting."

"Alright." and he took a long drink as she turned and started to walk away. "Charli?" and she turned. "It's good to have you home sweetheart."

"It's good to _be_ home. I miss my apartment."

He chuckled as she met back up with Calleigh on the other side of the building. Looking back to the girl who had damn near finished off the water he scooted a little closer. "You want some more?"

She shook her head. Then glancing at Charli she asked shakily. "Sh...she's a cop?"

Her voice was so soft and so filled with fear, Horatio knew not to get too excited. He nodded. "Just graduated from the academy a couple of weeks ago."

She looked into his eyes and moisture gathered. "I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"Well, trouble's a funny thing. It all depends on what you did and why you did it."

She put her head down as tears fell. "I feel so...sordid."

"Is that why you don't want anyone near you?"

"I don't want anyone to touch me." she whispered back.

He could see her body shaking, almost violently. Taking his jacket off, he handed it to her. "Put this on. See if it helps."

She stopped before she got it on. "The blood..."

"Right now, I'm more worried about you going into shock than I am getting blood on my coat." then he watched as she put it around herself.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." she whispered.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I...it...he..." and she broke. She'd been trying to keep it in, but she broke. "I can...I can't..." and she wrapped her arms around herself and started rocking as she shook and cried harder.

"It's okay sweetheart." then he offered his hand to her. "Will you let me help you?"

"Will...will you stay?"

"If you would like."

"Pl...please." she whispered.

"Is it okay if I have Charli sit with you if I'm not able to be there?"

Shakily she looked at the girl who didn't seem much older than she was.

"She's safe."

There he was again. Trying to make sure she felt secure. "But you...you'll be there?"

He nodded. "Every step of the way."

Shakily she reached up and took his hand, almost losing the breath in her lungs when he squeezed, until she realized that he was trying to reassure her, not to hurt her. She stood with his help and he called Charli over there.

"Get the EMT's ready. Let them know I'm staying with her, and I want you to come with us. Have Calleigh finish processing the scene and I'll let you process everything on the other end of it."

Knowing what he was talking about she nodded, hesitant. He could see the hesitation and knowing H, he probably would figure out why. But she trusted him, and she would see where this went. Watching him with the kid now, she realized it wasn't her apartment that she'd missed so much. It had been her people. Her family. Her home.

* * *

She started to panic once they were in the ambulance and she absolutely would not let go of Horatio's hand when they actually got to the hospital, despite the objection from the nurses trying to get a full assessment.

She had stopped talking again and it had worried him, but he had done everything he could to answer the questions that the nurses and doctors asked, though admittedly there wasn't a lot he was able to answer.

She had stared at a lot of them, shaking instead of answering questions. At one point, she felt a squeeze to her hand and she looked into the blue eyes staring back. "Focus on me sweetheart. They need you to calm down and relax a little. I'm right here. Can you do that?"

She closed her eyes then realized what they were talking about. She was tense, and scared to death. She didn't want to let anyone close to her. She heard one of the nurses scream out that they were going to have to sedate her if she didn't relax. The concept did nothing but make her panic.

Not realizing what took over her, she started fighting. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No drugs. Please don't let them put me under. Please."

But before she got it out, she felt a stick in her arm and felt all of the energy and fight, drain out of her body.

Blue eyes now filled with irritation seemed to swallow her whole. "What did you give her?"

"A mild tranquilizer."

He stared back down as her eyes started closing. "Please...don't let them..." and he felt her hand, squeezing his, go limp and lifeless.

One of the nurses looked at him and pushed him gently back. "Please step back sir. We've got to get a complete assessment."

He stood there, still not leaving her side, even if he had been forced to let go of her hand. Then he turned and looked. Charli was waiting patiently, just outside the room.

They walked her into a room and he followed. Charli knocked on the door quietly.

"Hey sweetheart."

"How is she?"

He looked down at her. "They've drugged her up pretty good. Lots of bruising. Signs of a struggle. No major cuts or scrapes so none of the blood was hers, but she told me before I got her to stand up that she'd done it. What do we have on the body?"

"Alexx said multiple stab wounds, shallow, but all over the place, like she was just stabbing blindly."

He looked back at the kid in the bed. "She probably was." then his phone beeped. He looked down recognizing Calleigh's number. "Yes ma'am?"

"Hey, there's a Cindy Cartwright here, looking for her daughter Justice."

"Hold her. I'll be right there." the he slid his phone in his pocket and looked at Charli. "Stay here. I have to go."

"Okay?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Something came up at the scene."

She still looked at him, unsure.

"I'll be back."

She nodded and took a seat next to the girl. She'd noticed the girls emerald colored eyes when they were back at the warehouse, and now that she was cleaned up, could see her hair was almost the same color as her superior's, only a little darker. She looked serene and unafraid for the first time in a long time she was sure.

She immediately thought about Sky, and sat back. She wouldn't get attached. She wouldn't let herself get involved this time. This time she was going to maintain her distance. Well, emotionally anyway.

She closed her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? He had to know she would think about Sky and what had happened. She had just gotten back from the academy, and the first thing he asked her to do was sit on this kid who was probably only a year or two younger than she was.

It was another three hours before Horatio stepped back through the door. She was still sitting next to her, but she was staring off into a different direction. "Hey."

She glanced up. "Hey." she whispered back.

"How's she doing?"

Shrugging, she cleared her throat. "Fine I guess. No change."

"Did they find anything in the kit?"

She shook her head. "Not that anyone at the lab's told me."

He nodded. "Her name is Justice Cartwright and her mom, it would seem, was using her, to pay bills and for drugs."

That angered her, just like he knew it would. She couldn't stand for injustices to happen to anyone, but to have your own mother do that to you, "Is her mom in jail?"

"She is for the moment. We're holding her on felony child abuse and child labor charges. Now we need to figure out what happened between Justice and Gary."

They were both startled when a small voice broke into the conversation. "He tried to...I couldn't let him...not again. He was mean. Always mean. She didn't understand."

"It's okay, don't get upset." Horatio said, grabbing her hand like he had before. "We'll get you through this."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, you have to get me out of here, she's just going to get me again. Put me in jail. She can't get me in jail."

"Sweetheart, she can't get you. Not right now. She's in jail herself."

Charli stood up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "I need to take this." she said quietly, and stepped out the door. She got to the wall on the other side of the door and just closed her eyes, breathing deep.

Horatio stepped out and looked at her a few moments later. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and he could see the slight moisture behind them. "No." and she cleared her throat. "I'm going to get some air and a cup of coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes." and she walked slowly down the hall.

He knew this was going to have an affect on her, but he also knew she had a long way to go before she fully got over what happened to Sky, and he wanted to help her with that, before she got past the point of no return with it. He walked back in the room.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes ma'am. She just wanted a cup of coffee. So why don't you talk to me for a second. Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded. "He grabbed my arm and dragged me into that warehouse. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I just couldn't do it." she said, whispering the last part. "There was a box cutter in the floor where he threw me down. I just couldn't do it again. I couldn't do it."

He had set down and grabbed her hand again. "It's alright. We're going to figure this out." and he listened as she repeated over and over that she couldn't do it, until she fell back asleep, still under some after effects of the sedative.

It was about thirty minutes later when Charli showed back up. He looked up at her. "Ms. Gibbens."

"Mr. Caine." she replied simply.

"Anything new?"

She shook her head.

"I don't want you to think..."

"I'm fine." she cut in and sat down in the chair that sat in the opposite corner.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good." she said, not saying anything else on the subject. "I can't believe I'm home. It feels weird."

He smiled. "I guess it has been a while huh?"

"The academy sucked! Well no, it was actually a lot of fun, I even met a guy."

"Really?"

She laughed. "No. I just wanted to see your reaction. I mean, I met a lot of guys that I went through the academy with but, nothing ever came of any of them."

He smiled and stared for a moment. "I am glad you're home sweetheart."

"I know." she said softly. "And I'm glad to be home. I'm just..." and her gaze wandered to the girl in the bed. She started to finish her sentence when her phone rang. Grabbing it this time for real, she answered.

"Hey kid."

She smiled. "Hey Walter."

"We got something. Can you come in?"

Nodding this time, she answered. "Sure. I'll be right there." then she hung up. "They want me in the lab."

"Alright. Keep me posted. See you soon."

Taking a deep breath once she was out of the hospital and on her way back to the lab, she realized quickly that she wasn't out of the woods on this. It was hard to not care about someone and she hated that she was fighting it all the way. But then she saw Sky, and thought about the fact that she hadn't obsessed over it in weeks, and she didn't want to be back there. She didn't want to remember and she didn't want to care again. Dammit. Why did this have to happen now? It's not like Horatio had planned this girl murdering this guy today of all days. She shook her head at her own stupidity and pulled up into the parking lot of the lab. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

Horatio called her a few hours later. "Everything okay there at the lab?"

She was distracted, but she said yes. Then she looked up at the sheet that was printing out. "She was drugged."

She'd said it so softly, he wasn't sure he heard her right. "Drugged?"

"Yeah." then she shook her head and cleared it. "Um...there are traces of Diazepam in her system."

"Alright." then he was silent a moment. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just up to my elbows in trace right now. Can I call you back in a little bit?"

"Sure." and he hung up the phone. She was avoiding him. While he didn't doubt there was trace that needed to be run, she didn't want to talk to him. And he was pretty sure he knew why, in the grand scheme of things, but it sucked because he knew her well enough to know she would want to catch up and tell him everything about her last three months. She always told him everything when good happened. He hated it, knowing that the want was there but knowing he had to try to push to get her to open up too, before it was too late. He looked at the girl who was now awake.

"Justice, it appears you were drugged."

She nodded. "The Coke he gave me tasted funny."

"How often does this type of thing happen to you?"

She looked away from him then down at her hands folded on her stomach. She shrugged. "I don't know. Enough." Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's my responsibility to pay the bills, since she can't any more." she whispered softly. "She took care of me for fourteen years. Now it's my turn."

She had been brainwashed to the point that she honestly believed what she was saying, from an adults point of view. "How old are you?"

Looking up at him she looked away again before the tears fell. "Eighteen three weeks ago. I wanted to stop now. I'm an adult. I can make that choice can't I? I mean, before I was a minor. I had to do what she told me, she was my mother. But not now. It's my choice. It's mine to make, isn't it?" and tears continued to drip down her cheeks. "It's mine. But she wouldn't let me. She said...she said I owed it to her." then she looked up at him again. "Was she right?"

He reached out, stopping when she recoiled from the simple gesture and laid his hand on the side of the bed. "No sweetheart. No one has the right to force anyone into anything, no matter what their reason is."

She took a deep breath. "I'm still in trouble though. I still...I couldn't let him...he was gonna hurt me. And I was feeling really out of it, and I don't...I don't know what happened. I just...I just reacted."

"Calm down Justice. We can get into this later. Whats important is that you're safe now and you're going to stay that way."

"Am...am I going to jail?"

"Well, I'm trying to work something out right now to keep that from happening."

"But I'm guilty."

"Of self defense from the sounds of it. Do I need to worry about you attacking anyone else if you get out of this hospital?"

The shame that jumped in her eyes when he asked her that almost instantly made him feel bad for the way it had come out. "No."

"Then let me make a phone call. Okay?"

She nodded and he stood up and exited the room. She was so conflicted. Her mom was going to be so mad at her when she saw her next. A part of her hoped she would never see her again. Another part of her just wanted a hug and for her to be the mom she had been before the drugs.

Horatio stood outside the hall and dialed his phone. "Charli. I want to talk to you. Can you come meet me at the hospital?"

"I guess. Give me ten minutes to finish with this last piece of evidence and I'll be there."

She was there in less than twenty and he was standing outside the room, waiting for her. "H?"

"Charli."

She smiled. "What's up?"

"Justice is getting released in a little bit, and I want..."

"No."

"Sweetheart, I think it would be good."

She looked up at him, tears misting her eyes. "Please H. Please don't make me do this."

"Honey I can't make you do anything. You know that by now."

"Yes but you know, that all you have to do is ask, and I'll jump. I owe you everything in my life and I'll never..."

Cutting her off, he put his hand on her arm. "You don't owe me anything. You should know that by now." He studied her. "I think it would be good for you to do this." he repeated.

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not ready."

"I disagree."

She stared at the door and closed her eyes.

"Do you trust me Ms. Gibbens?"

Letting out a slow breath, she nodded. "With every part of my being. But..."

"But?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, it's fine. I'll be in the car when you're ready to go." and she walked away.

He watched her go and wondered what this was going to do to her. But he also knew that if she kept going like she was, she would close herself off to any new people and would never make a connection again. He had hoped she'd been serious when she told him that she'd met a guy. At least even then would be some kind of connection. But he'd believed her when she said she was kidding. And it saddened him.

He stepped back into the room and noticed that Justice had gotten dressed again and was ready to leave. He looked at her and smiled a half smile.

"Waiting on the nurse to bring my release papers." she said softly.

"Alright. Well you're going to stay with Charli for a little while until we can get something more permanent arranged. This way you're safe from anyone who might try to harm you, and no one knows where you are but her and I."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yep. You're safe with her."

"Okay." she replied quiet. "Can I stop by my place and get some clothes?"

"If you want."

"Please."

"Sure."

He got out and told Charli he would meet her at her apartment. She nodded not saying anything and drove away.

"She's quiet." Justice finally said once she was buckled up.

"Yeah. She always kind of has been. Stays to herself. Don't worry. You'll get along okay."

She nodded. They pulled up in front of the address she'd given him and he could see the house was in serious need of repairs. When he stepped through the door the smell of ammonia hit him like a ton of bricks, and this poor girl had just walked in like there was nothing there.

"Does your mom make meth?"

Looking up, she didn't answer him directly. "You kind of get used to the smell. Well, you never really get used to it, but you get to a point that it doesn't bother you as bad."

"Doesn't it get all over your clothes and stuff?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I go anywhere." she replied, almost ashamed.

"Come on."

She looked up. "What?"

"Come on. We can stop and get you some clothes that don't smell like ammonia because your mother is a cook."

She stared at him for a long moment.

"Come on. Is there anything that you really want?"

Still staring at him, she reached down and grabbed a stuffed monkey. She played with the button eye that was barely hanging on and she looked up at him. "It's stupid, I know."

He shook his head and smiled. Still a kid in a lot of ways. "It's not stupid at all sweetheart. Is that all you want?"

She looked around the room like this was the last time she would ever be in here. A small part of her hoped it would be. There was nothing here. All of her stuff had been sold by her mom from one time to the next, always with a promise to replace it. Always a promise that never happened.

She took a deep breath. "It's all I have." she whispered.

"Come on. Let's change that."

Once again, he held his hand out. Looking at it for a moment, she took it again, and let him lead her out of the house. Turning once more a shiver ran down her spine.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Kinda hoping I never come back." she replied softly.

"You don't have to ever come back if you don't want."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It's your choice, your decision, your life."

"My life." she whispered and got into the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

Charli paced back and forth for almost an hour before a knock finally came. She jumped when it actually happened and she took a deep breath, opening the door. Plastering on the best smile she could muster, and knowing as soon as they made eye contact that H saw right through it, she let them into the living room.

She took a deep breath. "Come on in. You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. If you're hungry later we can order pizza and I have coffee or water to drink. I think I have a Coke in there too, but admittedly I haven't been to the store yet, so there's no milk."

She shook her head. "I'm okay."

Charli showed her back to the bedroom and the bathroom while Horatio stayed at the door. "Forgive the dust, I haven't been here to clean, though admittedly I'm a touch OCD, so I'll probably have the vacuum out in a couple of hours. You'll sleep here, if you get up in the middle of the night don't forget to sidestep so you don't catch your foot on the door." then she grabbed the remote. "I get every channel, and it should be..." and she clicked her television on. "Yep! I had to have them turn my cable back on. Now that I know that works, I get everything so if you sleep with the tv on like I do, you're good to go."

"I...I haven't had a tv in a long time so I don't...I don't even know whats on any more."

"Well you are in for a treat then." and she turned off the set. She walked back out into the kitchen while Justice settled in and she started a pot of coffee. She felt his eyes on her before she saw him step up behind her.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for doing this. It'll be good. You'll see."

She turned and looked at him, an odd mixture of emotion in her eyes. "You want some coffee?"

She was hurt. And angry. Or rather she seemed more frustrated. And she wasn't going to let on more than she could anyway. "I know you're scared to..."

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to...I'm not getting into this right now."

She stepped around him to get the coffee into the filter and started the pot. "Talk to me Charli. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

She froze where she was and stared at the coffee maker. "It doesn't matter what I'm thinking right now. Does it?"

"Is that what you think? That it doesn't matter? Or that I don't care?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that you don't care. Look, I'm fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to baby sit, I'm not gonna slit her throat in the middle of the night."

"I never thought you would do that. I want you to give this a chance. You can fight me on it all you want to, but I don't want you to lose what you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart, you _begged_ me to help Sky."

She turned around, eyes now filled with desperation. "And look how well that worked out!" she said, almost shouting. He stepped closer and she backed away from him, throwing her hands up in the air. "Leave me alone." she whispered, then she closed her eyes in a long blink. When she opened them, she looked at the girl in the bedroom who was now staring into the kitchen, and she sidestepped Horatio. "I need some air."

He saw the tears welling in her eyes, but he also knew she needed her time. Justice stepped toward him.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"No, it's not that at all. She's scared."

"Of what?"

He studied her. "It's a very complicated situation, and honestly, it's not really my story to tell. But it's not you and it will get better. She's just having a hard time right now."

Hard time was an understatement. She was a long way from over Sky.

She stared at the parking lot below her balcony and paced the upper floor from rail to rail. A million thoughts racing through her head. She shouldn't have talked to him like that. The man had saved her life on more than one occasion. He'd shown her more than once, that he was there for her and that he was going to keep being there. That point had been driven home time and again. But she wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

She still felt like she'd failed with Sky. She still felt like she'd been too blind in her own life to save her. And she wasn't going to let that happen with another person. No getting emotionally involved. If she did that, she'd care. If she cared, she would just let them down too. She half way looked over her shoulder every day, to see when someone on her team was going to take the fall for another mistake she'd made.

And that's what it had been too. A mistake on her part for not flying up there after the phone call that she needed to come down. Another mistake for not flying up the next day, or the next day, or the next. Another mistake for letting her insist that everything was okay and not picking her up from the airport. And another for letting her life and her job, get in the way of a person in need.

She'd been told that it wasn't like that, and that it hadn't been her fault, by everyone and anyone around her, but she knew it was all smoke. And not that anyone had lied to her, they all believed what they were telling her. But it didn't matter. She knew the truth. And the truth was, the signs had been there, and she had failed her friend. She had been the one to not pay attention to her cries for help. She had been the one that took the call when it was made. She had been the one to hear the desperation in her voice. She had been the one Sky wrote her suicide note to.

She was walking back past her door when it opened and H stepped out. He stood there for a moment while she walked back and forth and she knew he would instantly see the tears in her eyes, including the few that had fled down her cheeks. She noticed him move to intervene and she stopped in her tracks, some feet away. "Don't. Okay, just don't."

"You need to stop, Charli. She thinks you don't like her."

"I can't...I can't do this."

"You are the only one who can. You're not back in rotation at work so pulling you off to guard her isn't going to leave us short." He knew that would strike a chord with her. She always worried about leaving them short, even when she went into the academy to be an official officer, as it were.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as another couple of tears fled. "It's not fair H. I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"Because you're afraid to care again. It's one thing to work with someone outside of the home, but when you bring them in, you're giving up a part of yourself."

She looked at him, not saying a word as he stood there.

"She's more of you, than you realize. I see a lot of you, in her."

"You think I don't know that? You think I haven't seen that already? Just like I did with Sky?"

"Charli, this girl is not Sky. Don't let her suffer for a mistake someone else made."

That hit home. She knew all about paying for mistakes that someone else made. Mentally and emotionally, she still was, in a lot of ways. Staring at him she started pacing again. "Look, I'm a professional, and I'll do my job. But don't expect us to become best friends."

"I don't expect anything sweetheart. It's not like I planned this. I had planned to take you to dinner tonight with the rest of the team and catch up on your first day back." then he studied her. "This is changing you Charli. Don't let it change you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Don't close yourself off to anyone, least of all me."

Dammit, he was right. And dammit, she'd missed him. He'd told her a long time ago that he would do everything in his power to point her in the right direction on things, but that he could never, and would never, force her to do anything. She also knew that if she really pushed the issue, he would work something else out. And he deserved a fighting chance from her, after everything he did and would do in the future. Hell the kid in her apartment now, deserved a fighting chance. She took a long breath and let it out slowly. Giving in to simple truth, she looked into his eyes, for the first time since he'd come out. "I'm scared."

"I know you are sweetheart."

"I can't go through this again. I can't get attached again to turn around and lose someone because..."

"Because?" he asked. He had a sick feeling she still blamed herself, even though she denied it. Though admittedly that was a part of herself that no one ever saw and she hid well.

"I just can't do it." she said lowly.

"Do you remember just after you came to the lab, and you were on the roof, right in the midst of all the stuff going on with your father?"

She nodded.

"You asked me then, what I wanted from you. And what did I tell you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That you wanted me to understand that not all men are my father."

He nodded this time. "And that not everyone wants something from you. Honey this girl, is not Sky. You have no idea how tough or how weak she may or may not be." then he stopped, hearing something from the other side of the door. "She's in there right now, vacuuming your floor, probably because you mentioned you were OCD. Give her a chance." She had finally stopped and was close enough to him that he could touch her. Taking her upper arm in his hand and squeezing gently to offer encouragement he nodded. "Give yourself a chance."

Taking another deep breath, she leaned in and hugged him close. Hugging her back and laying his cheek on her head, he smiled. "There she is." he said softly.

She squeezed tighter before letting go and straightening up. "I'm still probably going to resist."

"I would expect no less from you."

She half smiled.

"You're going to be alright. I have all the faith in the world that this is going to be good for you."

"That's a lot of faith." she whispered.

Shaking his head he grinned. "Not even a little. Mustard seed, sweetheart."

Wiping the tears from her face, she regained her composure and walked into her apartment. Horatio was right. She deserved a chance as much as Justice did. And by God, she was going to give it to her.

She was winding up the cord on the Hoover when Charli walked back through the door.

"You vacuumed?"

"I...I'm sorry...I thought..."

"Good job. I definitely appreciate it. You really didn't have to do it though."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank...thanks. I figured since you were outside, you'd probably want some privacy so..." and she shrugged.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

She shook her head. "Sit down and relax for a bit. You're gonna give me a complex if you clean my place." and she heard Horatio laugh. "What's so funny H?"

He laughed. "As if someone cleaning your place was the only thing that would give you a complex."

"What are you implying?" she said, amusement lacing her voice. She picked up and launched a couch pillow at him from across the room and laughed when he caught it in mid air.

"I aim with deadly accuracy Ms. Gibbens. Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

With a laugh he was sure he hadn't heard in a long time, she shook her head and sat down in the end of her couch. "So are you staying for dinner or what?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Good. You buy. I haven't had a paycheck in three months."

He half laughed himself and shook his head. It was almost as if she were back to herself again. Pre-Sky's suicide. He wondered how long it would last, but admittedly was going to take it, while he had it. He missed the kid that she was and had become since getting out from under the oppressive presence of her father. The presence was still there to a point, and sometimes reared it's ugly head in her, but as time drew on, so had her positivity and ability to draw people to her. Until Sky did what she did.

He studied her for a few more moments then stepped outside for a quick call to order Chinese.

Justice looked at Charli. "You're really fond of him huh?"

She shrugged. "He's my mentor." she replied simply. It was different with Justice. She had asked almost the same question as Sky when she first got here, but she had asked it in a different way. Then she caught her completely off guard by asking a question out of sheer innocence.

"Do you think I'll be able to find a mentor?"

She stared at her for a long moment. "A mentor is anyone that helps you along, so potentially, anyone could be one for you."

"Including you?" she asked quietly.

She hadn't noticed H walk back in the door so it surprised her when he spoke up. "Absolutely including her."

Charli looked away but quickly cleared her throat as to not let on she was hurting from that question. And then the girl blind sided her again.

"Really? You would do that?"

She took a deep breath. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

She woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Don't throw up. She wouldn't throw up. She half expected to see Justice standing there, but when she stopped and calmed her own breathing, she realized that Justice had been in the throws of her own nightmare.

She walked into her bedroom and grabbed the girls shoulder. "Justice?"

"No...you can't do this to me again. I'm eighteen now. He said...he said I could make my own choice. It's my choice!"

It was easy to tell she was pleading with everything she had in the dream. "Justice!" she said louder. "Wake up! It's just a nightmare." then she shook her a little harder. "Justice!"

"No!" she said, sitting straight up.

"Easy. It's just a dream."

Her breathing was erratic as she looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. In my bedroom. Do you remember getting here?"

Still panting she looked around again and nodded slowly.

"Hang on. I'll get you some water."

She had turned herself and had her feet on the floor when Charli got back. "Thanks."

"You want to talk about it?"

Her shoulders rose and fell. "My mom had another guy. I was supposed to...I was supposed to..."

Charli noticed her shaking. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's just...hard to get out. I did so many things, that I..."

"Look, we all do things we regret. The key, is picking yourself by the boot straps and carrying on, no matter what."

She stared at her for a long moment.

"What is it?"

"I want to hug you, but you don't seem like the hugging type and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Giving in, she leaned in and hugged the girl and noticed how tightly she held on. "It's going to be okay Justice. Horatio wont let anything happen to you, and neither will I." Boy had she come full circle. She felt like Natalia suddenly. She pulled back, scared to know that she was getting attached so quickly. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Are you alright?"

She stared at her for a long moment, then nodded her head. Sometimes she hated the way she had been raised. A part of her yearned for that connection, and then another part didn't want to be coddled, much less touched, by anyone. But there was something about Charli that made her comfortable, if she could even call it that.

Leaning back, she heard her lay down on the couch after getting a glass of water for herself. She wondered if she would ever learn about whatever was keeping her so closed off. Though it wasn't like she was really one to talk. She was quiet too and she didn't know if she would ever get over what happened and be able to move on. She could only go up from here though, right? It's not like she could start her life over again, but she could make her own decisions now. She could move away from everything that she had been, and try to do something.

She finally drifted off to sleep, and woke the next morning to the smell of coffee drifting to her nose. She glanced at the clock. It was six thirty. Admittedly, she was a little surprised she slept that long. Hell she was shocked she even fell asleep after the nightmare.

Stepping timidly out of the bedroom she noticed the bathroom door closed and figured she would go ahead and get a cup of coffee. There was a cup on the table that was half full and the remote to the television next to it, with The Weather Channel on the screen.

Grabbing a cup for herself and sitting down where she'd set the night before to eat, she looked at the coffee mug that had already been half drank. She read the card that was tucked inside and almost smiled.

Charli appeared from around the corner and she sat up straight, like she was scared to get in trouble for looking. She smiled to her gently, grabbing her cup and taking a drink. Her hair was still dripping from where she'd brushed it back after getting out of the shower. "Horatio gave me that card the first day I met him."

"He seems to be more than a mentor."

She shrugged. "He's become more of a friend and father figure than anything. Poor guy had no idea what he was getting into giving me this stupid card."

"Why do you say that?"

She half laughed sadly. "I am not the easiest person on this Earth to get along with. I'll fight tooth and nail and push every chance I get. I can't help it. It's who I am. But they've never changed."

"They?"

"My team. My family." she said softly.

"Is that the picture you have on your wall?"

She nodded. "That's them. Horatio, Natalia, Calleigh, Ryan, Eric and Walter."

"Who is the girl in the photo in the living room?"

The room fell silent as she tried to find the right words to explain. "That...that was Sky."

"I...I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's not that. It's just, still raw." She stared into her coffee then looked up. "H hit her in the truck when she was running away from someone who had kidnapped her. I insisted on keeping her here through the trial for protection and she stayed. When it was over she went back home to Mississippi and within six months, committed suicide."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. That must have been what he was talking about."

"What who was talking about?"

"Horatio. After you walked out yesterday, I asked him if you didn't like me." then she shrugged and looked at the table. "I'm not the easiest person to live with either, and I wouldn't blame anyone for not liking me, doing what I've done in my past." Still not looking up, she shrugged again. "Anyway, he said it was complicated, and that it wasn't his story to tell but that it wasn't me and that it would get better."

Charli nodded and instantly felt so much regret for the way she'd treated both Justice, and Horatio in the last day. She leaned forward. "First off, it's my fault for being so standoffish, not yours. He was right, it's very complicated and it's not you, and I should have given you a fair chance instead of instantly thinking you were going to turn into Sky." and then she cleared her throat. "She addressed her suicide note to me and cut herself, bleeding out on the beach where we used to go. It was her favorite spot while she was here and we did a lot of talking there. I still haven't gotten over it." she admitted, whispering the last part.

"You think it was your fault?"

Staring into her cup for a long moment she finally nodded. She hadn't even admitted that to H yet. "There were a lot of signs and I was too busy in my own world to stop her."

"Have you always been dedicated to work?"

She looked at her for a long moment. "My work and my school was really important to me." then she stopped. "Is really important to me." she corrected. "She knew it."

"So then, she exploited it."

"What?" she asked, trying not to get defensive at what the girl was trying to say.

"Think about it. If she knew you were dedicated to your work and school, then she used that knowledge to do what she did."

"Why would you think..."

"Look, Lord only knows I've considered suicide more times than my fair share in my life. I've admittedly never had the balls to do it, but it's been at the forefront of a lot of my sleepless nights. So I know what I would do when it came down to it, especially if I was trying to keep from someone stopping me, like she obviously was you. I would exploit every possible fact I knew about you to make sure that you didn't find me until after it was done."

Damn this girl had put too much thought into this. But she was also right. She stared at her for a long time before finally looking away. "You're right. You have considered it more than your share. It should never cross a persons mind and frankly, I think I'm really glad you 'never had the balls'." Then she stopped. Had she really just said that? Standing up, she got a cup of coffee then turned when a knock sounded on her door.

Stepping around she opened it up and saw familiar brown eyes staring back at her. "Natalia!" she almost shouted from excitement.

Smiling big she walked into the apartment. "I didn't get to see you yesterday because I was in the field, so I figured I'd stop by for some coffee on the way in."

Closing the door she turned and caught her in a big hug. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too kid." she said back while hugging her.

She straightened up and smiled. "Come on in, grab a cup!" then she glanced at the girl at the table. "Natalia, this is Justice Cartwright."

"Nice to meet you."

Justice half smiled and waved a little.

"She's quiet like I am." Charli said. "So what are you guys working on at the lab?"

"This, that and everything else. You called it yesterday on that trace by the way. It was nail polish."

"Hah! Walter owes me twenty bucks!"

"Do you two always bet?"

"Yup! It's what we do." and she giggled remembering Walter had said that to Horatio a long time ago when he'd asked that same question. She handed the steaming mug to her and noticed her inhale the aroma.

Taking a long drink, she set the cup down on the table, grabbing one of the chairs herself and sighed heavily. "Good grief I've missed your coffee." then she laughed. "Wait til I tell Ryan I had some. He's going to be so jealous."

That made her laugh out. She had missed everyone so much. It was so good just to be able to lay eyes on them again. They talked for another hour before she got up to head into the lab.

Her phone rang a few minutes later. "What's up boss?"

"How are things?"

"They're okay. Justice had a nightmare last night but I was able to bring her out of it."

"Good. And how did you sleep?"

"Not bad I guess."

"You guess?"

Avoiding his question she took a deep breath. "Anyway, what have we got this morning on it?"

"Nothing much. Hey I'm coming over in a few minutes, I need to ask Justice a few questions about her mom's cooking."

"Alright. See you soon then." and she hung up. Looking back at the girl, she nodded. "You need a shower?"

A shower did sound good and she nodded. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." and she grabbed her coffee and wandered over to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

When she heard the shower start, she jumped into her bedroom and got dressed herself. She noticed the stuffed monkey on the bed, and not able to help herself, she made the bed, putting the animal between the pillows.

Justice was still in the shower when Horatio showed up. He studied her as she opened the door. "You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Does it matter? She had one too."

"What was it about?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

He sat down next to where she'd set on the couch after letting him in. "Charli, what was it about?"

"My dad, okay? End of story. Justice is in the shower and will be out in just a second."

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. When was the kid going to learn? Waiting in silence until she emerged, he smiled when the red head made her appearance. "Good morning." he said softly.

"Hi."

"Justice, I need to ask you about your mom's habit. How often did she cook meth?"

"I don't know. Two or three times a week."

"Was she dealing?"

She shrugged. "I guess so." she whispered.

"You're not in trouble for anything you tell me, okay?"

She gave him a tentative look before taking a deep breath. "She used to make it at least three times a week. Her boyfriend used to come over and would take it and sell it. He never gave us what we're supposed to have had. And he just kept...taking. All the time. All the time." she whispered the last part, repeating herself.

"Was Gary, your mother's boyfriend?"

Shame marring her expression she closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know Justice," Charli started as she leaned forward a bit. "Sometimes in life, we do things that we have to, in order to protect ourselves, or someone we love. Sometimes what we have to do, sucks. But it's what you do to survive so that you can make up for it later."

Horatio stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. He knew there were things that she didn't talk about surrounding her past, but up until now, nothing of it had ever been brought to the forefront. She was speaking from absolute experience and he could see it in her body language. He knew because he had things from his past that he didn't discuss. But he also knew that conviction in her voice, because he'd thought that himself many times.

"Do you ever make up for it?"

She looked up at Horatio as she considered her response before glancing back to the kid. "Sometimes in life, no matter what we've been through and what we've done to survive, we're given a second chance. The key, is holding on to that chance with everything you have, and making an honest go of it." Then she laughed sadly and shook her head, looking away. "Like I've got a lot of room to talk on the matter. But that's what you have to do. Because if you don't, you'll drive yourself crazy with guilt."

H stared after her as she stood up and disappeared behind the kitchen wall. He looked back at the girl and nodded his head in response as she gave him a questioning look. "It's okay. I'll be right back."

He turned the corner and Charli was standing there, facing her kitchen sink, with her hands bracing her body and her head hung low. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No." she whispered.

He could hear the tears in her voice. "You know I'm here if you do."

"You always have been." she replied, just above a whisper this time.

"I always will be."

She turned, looking at him, not worried about the tear that escaped down her cheek. "I know. I'm very lucky."

"It's a two way street Ms. Gibbens."

Lifting her head she gestured toward the living room. "You need to finish talking to her."

The door was shut. However open it had been, it was a short lived look into her past. "Okay." and he walked away.

"Is she okay?" Justice asked when he walked back in and sat down.

He nodded. "She'll be alright. Let's focus on you right now. Now I know this is going to be hard, but can you testify in court?"

"Against my mother." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. The state attorneys office is willing to drop your charge from second degree murder to self defense, if you're willing to testify what your mother did to you and that she was cooking. You can take time to think about it if you need to but..."

"I don't need to. I can do this. I'm sure I can do this." then she swallowed.

"Yes you can." Charli spoke up, her cup of coffee refilled. "And I'll be right there by your side if you feel like you cant."

She stared at her for a long moment. "Really?"

Taking a deep breath and surprising herself, she nodded. "Every step of the way."

Calming the tremors inside herself she nodded then looked back at Horatio. "When is court?"

* * *

It was a long three months and she had damn near worn herself out going to and from court and school. Justice had decided that she was going to listen to Charli and was going to grab on with both hands. She had enrolled in school to finish and get her diploma before moving on to fulfill her dream of becoming a veterinarian and she had her test to take in less than a week.

Charli had been the only rock she'd ever had in her life and had stayed by her side the entire time, helping her get a place to stay, with a very nice woman who had coincidentally had a daughter murdered some months before. The entire situation helped both the mother and Justice out, plus it gave Charli her place back and the freedom to focus on work instead of having to worry about her. And she didn't want to put her out any more than she had.

Looking at the duo in the waiting area, she couldn't help but smile at them. Their relationship was more than something anyone could classify. It was a friendship, it was a parent to child almost, it was a mutual respect that went deeper than the outside, it was a soul, connected to another soul.

"Well?"

Justice took a deep breath and shook her head. She reached out her hand to show how shaky she was still. "I can't believe it's over."

"You know Ms. Cartwright, your life is free to do with what you please. It can never be uprooted again."

"I know." she whispered.

"So what's next?" Charli asked.

Clearing her throat, she straightened. "I take and pass my GED next week, then I'm off to the Veterinary program at Dade University."

"So you're staying here?"

There was a hopefulness in her voice that almost broke Horatio's heart. And joy beyond words when Justice nodded her head and smiled.

"Miami's my home. And now that I have people here, where else would I go?"

Charli smiled at that and let out a breath she'd been holding. "That's true. And your people, as it were, are going to be there with you whenever you need us to be."

She stepped forward, unable to help herself, and wrapped Charli in a big hug. Stepping back, she smiled. "Who wants to go to lunch? On me?"

"You don't have to do that."

"No. But I want to."

Horatio gestured for her to go in front as he told her to lead the way. Feeling an arm go around the small of his back and squeeze gently, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as he'd done many times before.

"Thanks for making me do that."

He smiled and squeezed lightly. "You know I can't make you do anything Charli."

She giggled. "As if."

He chuckled himself this time. "You're going to be alright."

"You know, for the first time in a long time, I think I believe that."

"Well good. As I told you before Ms. Gibbens. Mustard seeds."

She stopped as they reached the side of the Hummer and leaned into him. "Thanks for having so many."

He opened the door for her giving her one last quick squeeze as she jumped into the passenger seat. "All it takes is one, sweetheart. All it takes is one."


End file.
